Forest Wanderer
by katiekat54
Summary: Cammie was exploring the forest when a boy she's never seen wanders in. COMPLETED.ONE SHOT.


A short story! I've been thinking that I should write one or two every week so my writing can improve :) I could just save it into my computer and never let you see it, but I want constructive critisism! I've already had two papers to write and this is my third week in school! So if you can spare the time leave some constructive criticism :) I appreciate it!

R&R,much love!xxxx

…

Cammie's dress billowed around her as she admired the spectacular view of the trees. They were stripped free of their colorful leaves and fell into delicate piles on the forest fround. She smiled, she could never get exausted of this sight.

Suddenly she heard leaves rustle somewhere behind her. She whirled around, her hair pale blonde hair whipping behind her. She started to feel nervous and gnawed at her bottom lip. She heard more leaves rustle and she felt like she was going to sprint out of there.

Cammie was delicate, almost like a doll you can say. Everything about her was pale,too. Her skin, hair, eyes, and lips. Her feelings were pretty easy to break and she was scared of nearly everything. But she was graceful in everything she did, to her singing, dancing, walking, and perhaps even _moving._

She was like a real life princess.

And like in those fairytales, she was expecting a prince to save her from the terrible noise and bring her somewhere safe. Of course, she didn't fully believe in those but she highly enjoyed reading it.

She felt like a coward when she looked for a place to hide when she heard a twig snap. _You'll be fine, Cammie. Possibly just a rabbit_. Then she heard a booming voice behind her. Whimpering, she turned around again to see a handsome man.

He was perhaps her age, 14, and attractive for his age. He had dark hair that was spiked up and piercing green eyes. He was tan, but not too tan. He was athletically built and was a head taller than her. He wore an old looking white button up and brown slacks.

…

The side of his lips quirked slightly at the delicate creature in front of her, her back facing him. "Hey." He announced, too loudly because the girl in front of him whimpered and turned to face him. His smile falters and was replaced by a slight frown.

"I'm Ryan." He said, taking a step forward. She immedidiatley took a step back. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Don't be scared of me, I won't kidnap you or anything." He lightly laughed. She instantly relazed and let out a breath he didn't know she was holding.

He stuck a hand out for her to shake. "I'm Ryan." He repeated. Her small, pale hand was suddenly in his and she gave a small shake. His hand was possibly double hers which made him chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Her graceful voice spoke. He shook his head with a smile. "Nothing, just your hand." She frowned and exanmed her hand. "No no! Nothing is wrong with it. Just that yours is smaller than mine ."

"Oh." She said, putting her hands down and giggling. She was so..delicate and so well mannered. _Maybe she's the govener's daughter or something_.

"I'm Cammie." The girl said with a smile. _Cammie_. He repeated to himself. "Beautiful name, you don't hear that around here a lot." She smiled wider, if possible. "I get that a lot. I'm thankful my mother graced me with a wonderful name."

_Now you don't here that a lot. _

"Should be. You look.. familiar. Have I seen you before?" Of course, he never has, but maybe he could have an idea who her parents are. "Oh, my father is the govner." _So I was right_. "Oh, what's the govenor's daughter doing out here in the forest?" He raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"My mansion has the forest behind it. I like to wander around every once in a while, it's beautiful here." Her eyes were casted upwards as she examined the high branches of the thin trees. "You're right,it is." He agreed.

Her eyes lighted up with delight at his words and she clapped. He laughed. "What was that for?" "You're the first person to like this place. None of my friends dare to come in here and my parents say it's filthy." "Then why are you out here?Shouldn't you obey your parents?"

"They don't know." She giggled like it was the most daring thing she's done. "Impressive." He simply replyed. Suddenly she frowned. "I'm not as adventurous as my fellow classmates and friends, but I'd rather follow rules then particiapte in after and before school detention. Don't you agree?" She looked up at him.

For Ryan, it was the complete oppisite. He never really enjoyed the goody two shoes who cried whenever they missed a homework assignment, or got lower than a B on a test. He had a couple of detentions and broke the rules every so often.

His parents could care less because they didn't know. If they had to sign a D, he would just say "Sign this" while they're on the phone and they wouldn't even glance at made sure not to get into _too _ many detentions because the school made a point to call them usually and they would find out and he'd be punished.

But other than that, he was the complete oppisite of Cammie. Somehow that made him sad.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." He mumbled. Cammie didn't catch his answer and took his hand, dragging him off somewhere. "Where are we going?" He wondered as Cammie pulled him along.

"How long have you explored this place?" "I've known about it for months, but I've explored here... for about three weeks." He replied, still curious. She grinned. "Good." Curiousity got the best of him and he asked another question. "Why?" "I know somewhere we can go. They're so many places to see here, I want to show you them all! Obviously I can't in one day, but perhaps we can meet up every so often and explore."

He smiled. "I'd love that."

..

This will not be continued! Just a short story :) Let your imagination be free! Will they be best friends or lovers ;) Aha, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
